


tony gets stuck in a closet

by orphan_account



Category: Space Force (TV)
Genre: M/M, not putting effort into this everyone who wants to read it will find it there are 36 chantony fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28577394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: tony gets stuck in a closet lol gayboy
Relationships: Chan Kaifang/F. Tony Scarapiducci
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	tony gets stuck in a closet

**Author's Note:**

> this is so short and stupid i got it from a prompt generator i just need to contribute something they're so important

F. Tony Scarapiducci is trapped in a closet.

Not like the metaphorical closet; he and Chan have been dating for about a month and everyone already knows about it. Chan had suggested keeping their relationship at least a little private, and Tony is doing his best, but he can’t help but talk about him because how could anyone date Chan Kaifang and _not_ scream about how much they loved him all the time?

One time he had accidentally posted something about him to the official Space Force Twitter. That had been interesting to get out of.

Anyways, at the moment he’s crammed into a literal closet. Chan stores a shit ton of plant stuff in it, and Tony is pretty tall, so there isn’t much space. He feels like he’s going to suffocate. At least he has his phone with him. He pulls it out to see a message from Chan.

_Staying in the lab late. Don’t bother waiting for me. :)_

_cool! see ya <3 _

Goddammit. Obviously it’s not Chan’s fault, but this just means he’ll be stuck here for even longer. See, originally he had been planning to pop out of the closet and surprise Chan, maybe scare him a little but just in a fun way. But Chan hasn’t gone anywhere near the area of the lab that the closet is in, so now he’s just awkwardly stuffed in there.

Tony can hear him puttering around on the other side of the room. _Please come over here,_ he silently wills.

He passes the next chunk of time by playing some stupid little game on his phone that he’d recently downloaded. Then he checks the clock and realizes it’s only been three minutes.

Tony groans and attempts to lean his head back against the wall, remembering too late the aforementioned shit ton of plant stuff. His head hits a stack of containers behind him and they tumble to the ground, making a crashing noise. 

Chan’s footsteps come hurriedly over to him. Okay, well, this isn’t quite what he had imagined, but now is his time to strike.

Tony swings open the door. “Surprise!”

Chan almost trips over himself. “Jesus Christ, Tony, what the fuck are you doing?”

“I wanted to surprise you!” 

“How long have you been in there?”

“Um. Two hours, maybe?”

“Don’t you have a job?”

He holds up his phone and wiggles his fingers. “Twitter, baby.”

Chan rolls his eyes. “Well. You did surprise me, I guess.” There’s a beat, then: “So are you gonna come out?”

Tony looks down at himself. “I’m not sure I can move.”

Chan offers him a hand and pulls him out, causing the things in the closet to fall down. Tony’s eyes widen. “Oh shit. Your plant stuff.”

“Nah, it’s fine. I’ll reorganize it later.” He looks up at Tony and shakes his head. “You’re so dumb.”

Tony grins. “Yeah. Anyways, why are you staying late?”

“Oh, just work. It might be a while.”

“I’ve got time.” 

“Clearly, if you were sitting in a closet for two hours.” His expression softens and he leans up to kiss Tony on the cheek. “Order us takeout or something.”

“I’m on it.”


End file.
